Nigdy nie denerwuj Sony
by Deuteragonista
Summary: Większość bohaterów uznawała Sonę za spokojną i cichą osobę, ale większość bohaterów nie wiedziała o jej powiązaniach z pewnymi mieszkańcami Cienistych Wysp. Tak się składało, że ci mieszkańcy byli wobec niej nieco nadopiekuńczy, ale mieli do tego bardzo dobry powód. W końcu kto potrafił wymyślić kreatywną zemstę lepiej niż ona?


Sona siedziała po turecku na ziemi w ogrodzie otaczającym sypialnie bohaterów, z lekkim uśmiechem obserwując pusklę Malzahara, teraz nieśmiało dotykające głową strun jej etwahlu.

Miejsce, w którym się znajdowała, było zacienione i odosobnione, przez większość czasu ciche i spokojne, w przeciwieństwie do głównych ścieżek, po których spacerowali bohaterowie i przywoływacze. Jednak gdy tym razem tutaj przyszła, zastał ją niecodzienny widok; małe pusklę leżało zwinięte pod gałęziami pobliskiego krzaka, wyraźnie przerażone i zagubione. Dzięki swojemu instrumentowi Sona zdołała je uspokoić i postanowiła tu zaczekać na Malzahara, który niewątpliwie wkrótce zacznie poszukiwania, gdy zauważy, że kogoś brakuje.

Pusklę przechyliło łebek i popchnęło jedną ze strun, która wydała cichy dźwięk, tym samym strasząc małego zwierzaka. Cofnął się szybko, wpadając na nogi Sony i po chwili wspiął się, układając wygodnie na jej udach. Sona bezgłośnie się zaśmiała i delikatnie pogładziła je po zaskakująco miękkim grzbiecie.

Doprawdy, wokół panował spokój i harmonia, więc Sonie do szczęścia niczego więcej nie brakowało.

Oczywiście, ta idylla nie mogła trwać zbyt długo.

Parę minut później pusklę chyba usnęło, bezpiecznie schowane, a Sona cieszyła się chwilą ciszy, postanawiając wykorzystać ją jak najbardziej przed następnym wezwaniem na Rift. Zamknęła oczy i oparła się o pień drzewa, przy którym siedziała, gotowa na chwilę przysnąć...

\- Ha! - usłyszała krzyk, a natychmiast później świst. Spojrzała zaskoczona i ujrzała Mistrza Yi, który szarżował w jej stronę z wyciągniętym mieczem. Sona przerażona wstała, zapominając przez chwilę o pusklęciu siedzącym na jej kolanach. Zwierzak pisnął i uciekł w stronę krzaków, tylko po to, by po chwili stanąć wśród nich na drżących nóżkach. Yi odwrócił się w jego stronę, najwyraźniej uznając je za niesłychane zagrożenie, ale Sona miała już w ręku etwahl i parę dźwięków później Yi został zatrzymany. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i powiedział, z ulgą widoczną na twarzy:

\- Sona! Gdy zobaczyłem to nieczyste pustkowe coś na twoich nogach, a ty sama wyglądałaś jak martwa, już myślałem, że coś ci się stało! - rozłożył szeroko ramiona, jakby chcąc ją przytulić, ale Sona zmarszczyła brwi i uderzyła wściekle stopą o ziemię. Yi spytał zaskoczony:

\- Sona? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _chciałaś_ , żeby to coś było przy tobie? - Sona zrobiła gest trzymania w rękach niemowlaka.

\- To nie jest żadne dziecko, Sona! To nie jest nawet szczeniaczek albo kociak! To pustkowy pomiot! Trzeba je niszczyć, póki nie zapełnią całego naszego świata! - Sona jednak była nieugięta, patrząc ciągle z wściekłością w stronę Yi. Machnęła na niego ręką, pokazując mu, żeby sobie poszedł, ale on nie rozumiał.

\- Sona? - zapytał ostrożnie, zerkając podejrzliwie w stronę kulącego się pusklęcia.

\- Bardzo cię proszę, odsuń się stąd i daj mi się tym zająć. Z pewnością w jakiś sposób to coś cię omamiło, proszę, to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa... Sona? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, gdy zaczęła powolutku iść w stronę zwierzaka, wyciągając w jego stronę jedną rękę.

Mistrz Yi nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Sona! - krzyknął i rzucił się do przodu, łapiąc ją za ramię i odpychając, po czym stając pomiędzy nią a krzakiem. Niestety, spowodował tym samym, że Sona upuściła etwahl, przez co wydał on parę głośnych, nieprzyjemnych dźwięków, które przegoniły pusklę w stronę jednej ze ścieżek, a następnie upadł na ziemię.

\- Cholera, uciekło – mruknął Yi, patrząc na uciekającego wroga i wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie, które przemieniło się w krzyk zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł jak zaczyna go piec policzek. Odwrócił się i popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Sonę, która stała naprzeciwko niego z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i łzami wzbierającymi w oczach.

Sona była niezwykle wściekła; miała taki spokojny i cichy dzień, bawiła się z malutkim pusklęciem (dotychczas miała okazję spędzać czas tylko z dorosłymi), które z początku było zagubione i przerażone, ale przy niej się rozweseliło, tylko po to, by teraz nadgorliwy Yi wszystko to zepsuł! O nie, nie puści mu tego płazem.

Otrzepała suknię z ziemi, schyliła się po swój etwahl i przez chwilę stała mrugając gwałtownie, by pozbyć się sprzed oczu mgły spowodowanej płaczem.

\- Sona... - mruknął przepraszająco Yi. - Nie wiedziałem, że to cię tak zaboli, po prostu myślałem, że to coś ci coś zro... - urwał, gdy Sona pokręciła gwałtownie głową. Wskazała na Yi i uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Ja? - zapytał zdumiony. Sona kiwnęła głową i pokazała ręką, żeby kontynuował. - Jestem Mistrz Yi.

Sona ponownie kiwnęła i powtórzyła gest, ty, razem zwracając dłoń w swoją stronę.

\- Sona? Ah, rozumiem, chodzi ci o nazwę? - skrzywił się. - Sona, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie zamierzam nazywać tego czegoś żadnym imieniem, które... Hej, dokąd idziesz? - zawołał do Sony, która z etwahlem w ręku minęła go i ruszyła w stronę głównej części ogrodu. Jej spokój tak czy inaczej został już zakłócony, więc co jej szkodzi, jeśli znajdzie się teraz w towarzyskim centrum Instytutu? Nie zwracając uwagi na przeprosiny Yi, który nadal za nią szedł, ignorowała ciekawe spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę, które zaczęły się, gdy wkroczyli w częściej uczęszczany fragment ogrodu.

Sona próbowała wypatrzyć pusklę, jednak bezskutecznie. Zastanawiała się właśnie, dokąd mogło się udać, ale zauważyła Malzahara stojącego wraz z jednym ze swoich wiernych puskląt na uboczu i rozglądającego się na wszystkie strony. Podeszła do niego szybko, ledwo zauważając podążającego za nią Yi, po czym, gdy napotkała jego spojrzenie, pomachała delikatnie ręką.

Malzahar skinął w jej stronę i gdy zbliżyła się do niego, powiedział:

\- Sona, wybacz, że nie mam czasu, ale coś mi zaginęło i boję się, że coś się stanie. - Sona wskazała na czające się w pobliżu pusklę i niemalże złączyła dwa palce, pokazując coś małego. Malzahar otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Tak, tak, dokładnie! Widziałaś może? - Sona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na nadzieję słyszalną w jego głosie i kiwnęła głową, udając, że coś głaszcze. Po chwili jednak zmarszczyła brwi i wskazała na Yi, a następnie na jego miecz. Zanim zdążyła coś dodać, Malzahar syknął:

\- Zabiłeś je! Ty morderco! - uniósł ręce, by napełnić jego umysł koszmarnymi wizjami Urgota tańczącego tango razem z Teemem, z oboma bohaterami przebranymi w różowe stroje do tańca brzucha, ale Sona zamachała rękami, zwracając na siebie uwagę zarówno Malzahara, jak i Yi, który próbował dyskretnie stąd uciec. Pokręciła głową, po czym ponownie wskazała na pusklę, poruszyła palcami imitując ucieczkę, po czym rozejrzała się i bezradnie wzruszyła ramionami, mając nadzieję, że zostanie zrozumiana.

\- Uciekło? - spytał Malzahar, nadal mając na oku Yi. Gdy Sona kiwnęła, westchnął cicho i powiedział do niej łagodnie:

\- Dziękuję, Sona, przynajmniej wiem, że jest gdzieś w ogrodach... Dobrze zrozumiałem, że się zajęłaś moim pusklęciem?

Sona uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła, wskazując na etwahl oraz na siebie.

\- Gdy je odnajdę, wpadnij do mnie, z pewnością będzie chciało się z tobą pobawić, jeśli oczywiście masz ochotę. - Sona poszerzyła uśmiech, po czym pomachała Malzaharowi, pusklęciu (które w słodki sposób niezdarnie uniosło w jej stronę jedną nóżkę) i odwróciła się, słysząc jak mówi on do Yi:

\- Gdy następnym razem spotkamy się na Rifcie, zapewniam cię, że będziesz przede mną bezustannie uciekał. Nikt nie napada na moje pusklęta i uchodzi bez kary. - Yi przełknął ślinę i dogonił Sonę, która bezgłośnie westchnęła, gdy ten się przy niej pojawił. Odpędziła go ręką, ale nie słuchał.

\- Sona, musiałaś iść do niego? Teraz będę miał problemy, ale ja chciałem dobrze! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nic ci się nie stało? - Sona przewróciła oczami i skręciła i ścieżkę, przy której rosły ciemnie i niskie drzewa. Wskazała na swoje ciało i pytająco uniosła brwi. Yi się zarumienił.

\- Oczywiście, że wyglądasz dobrze, Sona! Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że ubrałaś się brzydko albo...

Sona stanęła i gestem kazała mu się uciszyć. Wskazała na jego miecz, potem wykonała gest cięcia, przyjrzała się swojemu ramieniu, które zraniła niewidzialnym ostrzem, pokręciła głową i uniosła kciuk do góry. Miała nadzieję, że teraz zrozumie; czemu więcej bohaterów (i przywoływaczy, jeśli już o tym mowa) nie mogło być tak bystrych jak Karthus, który zawsze bez problemu wiedział, co Sona chce przekazać?

\- Nie ma rany? - zapytał i Sona pokiwała głową. - Chodzi ci o to, że nie byłaś ranna? - upewnił się. Sona powtórzyła gest.

\- Cóż, wiesz, czasem po ich zębach nie ma śladów! A gdyby on był jak komar, tyle że by wstrzyknął jakąś truciznę? A może... - Gdy Yi mówił jej o różnych sposobach, które pusklę mogło wykorzystać, żeby ją unieruchomić, Sona z radością usłyszała głosy dobiegające z końca ścieżki. Mało prawdopodobne było, żeby Yi je usłyszał; nie dość, że ciągle coś opowiadał, to na dodatek niemal nikt spośród bohaterów nie miał takiego dobrego słuchu jak ona.

Ignorując go, zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na etwahlu i poszła w stronę starego, zardzewiałego łuku znaczącego wejście do tej części ogrodu, z Yi depczącym jej po piętach. Niewiele osób odważyło się tu wchodzić bez wyraźnej zgody rezydujących w okolicy bohaterów, ale Sona nie miała żadnych obaw, wiedząc, że nic jej się nie stanie. Zanim Yi zdążył zdać sobie sprawę, gdzie są, Sona szybko weszła na niewielką polanę i skierowała się do jednego z zagłębień, z którego dobiegały ją głosy. Gdy się tam zbliżali i już każdy mógłby usłyszeć hałas, Yi złapał ją za ramię, rozejrzał się przerażony i szepnął:

\- Sona... nie powinniśmy tutaj być, tu jest niebezpiecznie! Tym razem niebezpiecznie-niebezpiecznie, a nie niebezpiecznie-ale-niezbyt! Wiem, że przesadzałem wcześniej, ale teraz mówię całkowicie poważnie! - Chciał pociągnąć ją z powrotem na ścieżkę, ale Sona wyrwała się z jego uścisku i pomaszerowała stanowczym krokiem dalej.

\- Sona! - syknął i podreptał za nią. - Proszę... - Sona przyspieszyła, ignorując jego błagania i w końcu, po minięciu drzew zasłaniających widok, stanęła naprzeciwko paru bohaterów z Cienistych Wysp. Spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni (nie dlatego, że tu była; o nie, Sona, wbrew pozorom, była tu częstym gościem. To jej dłonie zaciśnięte na etwahlu i zirytowany wyraz twarzy zapaliły lampki alarmowe w głowach bohaterów). Karthus już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zza zakrętu, z którego nadeszła Sona, dobiegł ich zdesperowany krzyk:

\- SONA! TAM JEST NIEBEZPIECZNIE! WRÓĆ TU, PROSZĘ, NIE CHCĘ PATRZEĆ JAK UMIERASZ! BŁAGAM CIĘ, ONI... - w tej chwili pojawił się Yi, który na widok wrogich bohaterów doskoczył do Sony i zaczął ciągnąć ją z powrotem. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale on nie zamierzał jej puścić, przekonany, że zaraz zginą. Sona odwróciła się do swoich znajomych i zrobiła błagalną minę, udając, że kopie Yi. Dla nich przekaz był jasny; ktoś próbował zmusić do czegoś Sonę, a oni tego nie lubili.

Machnięcie łańcuchów później Yi leżał związany u stóp Thresha, a Sona westchnęła bezdźwięcznie z ulgą widoczną na jej twarzy.

Bohaterowie Cienistych Wysp (i Olaf, który chociaż leżał na ziemi otoczony przez puste butelki, to zachował na tyle trzeźwości, by podnieść na nią wzrok) spojrzeli na nią pytająco, a Yorick spytał grobowym głosem:

\- Sona? Co się stało?

Sona wykonała serię szybkich gestów, podczas których większość stała skonsternowana, ale gdy Sona skończyła, Karthus odkaszlnął i przetłumaczył:

\- Sona sobie odpoczywała, przyszedł jakiś mały zwierzaczek, Sona się z nim bawiła, przyszedł Yi, który zaczął wymachiwać mieczem na wszystkie strony, prawdopodobnie przestraszył tego zwierzaczka, Sona była wściekła, ale Yi nie chciał dać jej spokoju, więc stwierdziła, że przyjdzie, żebyśmy jej pomogli, prawda? - upewnił się, patrząc na Sonę. Ta uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała, szczęśliwa, że ją zrozumiał i nie musiała tłumaczyć wszystkiego krok po kroku.

\- Szczeniaczek? – zapytał Hecarim z nadzieją. Sona pokręciła głową i przez chwilę się zastanowiła, po czym uniosła się na parę centymetrów w powietrze.

Karthus jak zwykle zrozumiał bez problemu.

\- Malzahar – zwięźle wyjaśnił, pomagając jej opaść na dół, po czym popatrzył na Yi, przez cały czas siedzącego w kajdanach Thresha.

\- Co z nim robimy?

\- Zabić – zaproponował Mordekaiser.

\- Zakopać – dodał Yorick

\- Zostawić w mojej latarni! - odpowiedział Thresh, gładząc ów przedmiot.

\- Zapewnić mu podróż do Cienistych Wysp – zarechotał Hecarim.

\- Zakneblować i zostawić w ogródku Teema – odparł zamyślony Karthus.

\- Zdradzić! - wykrzyknęła Kalista, która nagle skoczyła na trawę obok nich i machnęła włócznią.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Kalista, czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś, no wiesz, PRZECIWKO zdrajcom? - westchnął Karthus. Kalista zarumieniła się na ciemniejszy turkus i zawołała:

\- Śmierć zdrajcom! Zemścić się! - po czym odskoczyła na drugi koniec polany, wymachując swoją włócznią i skacząc na wszystkie strony.

Zanim zdążyli wrócić do tego, o czym rozmawiali, Sona podskoczyła, wepchnęła etwahl w metalowe ręce Mordekaisera, który akurat stał najbliżej niej i podeszła powoli na bok, do zacienionego kawałka polany. Bohaterowie spojrzeli po sobie, ale nic nie robili, ufając w zdrowy rozsądek Sony (jej zdrowy rozsądek polegał na tym, że nie miała najmniejszego problemu w zadawaniu się z krwiożerczymi bohaterami Cienistych Wysp, ale nie mogła wytrzymać nadmiernej opiekuńczości Jarvana i Garena. Logiczne.) i po chwili Sona podniosła coś z ziemi oraz odwróciła się do nich z tryumfalnym uśmiechem, trzymając w ramionach małe pusklę. Pogłaskała je i podeszła do bohaterów, ignorując zawołania Yi, że to coś ją zaraz pożre w całości żywcem.

\- Ojeeej – westchnął Hecarim i podszedł do niej, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę i gładząc zwierzątko. - Jakie ono jest słodkie – zagruchał, jego straszna mina zastąpiona radosnym uśmiechem.

Reszta stała w niezręcznej ciszy, nie chcąc drażnić Hecarima ani odmówić Sonie jej chwili przyjemności. Mówiąc szczerze, to pierwsze nie miało niemal żadnego wpływu na ich decyzję, w końcu na Wyspach każdy ciągle obrażał się na każdego i chociaż chętnie wyrzuciliby stąd pusklę (Cieniste Wyspy, wbrew pozorom, nie były zbytnio zaprzyjaźnione z Pustką... chociaż i tak porozumiewali się z nimi lepiej niż z Demacią czy Ionią), to sama myśl, że sprawiliby tym przykrość Sonie wystarczała, że gotowi byli przecierpieć obecność zwierzaka.

Yorick westchnął.

\- Tak czy inaczej, pozostaje sprawa Yi . - Wskazał na bezskutecznie próbującego uwolnić się Iończyka.

\- Zabić i mieć spokój – powtórzył Mordekaiser, chcący zademonstrować uderzenie swoją metalową bronią, ale zamiast tego wymachujący delikatnym etwahlem.

Sona poderwała głowę na jego słowa, delikatnie przekazała pusklę w objęcia Hecarima, po czym pociągnęła Karthusa za spektralną szatę, żeby zwrócił na nią uwagę. Gdy to zrobił, wskazała najpierw na Thresha, potem na Yi, następnie rozejrzała się gdzieś, wzruszyła ramionami i kiwnęła podbródkiem w stronę pusklęcia. Karthus pokiwał głową:

\- Dobre myślenie Sona, twoja żądza zemsty i gotowość na wymyślanie takich kar, by były jak najbardziej spektakularne są godne podziwu... W każdym razie, Sona proponuje, żebyśmy naszego niechętnego gościa związali i zostawili gdzieś w ogrodzie, po czym zostawili z nim pusklę, by mogło się z nim... a raczej NIM pobawić.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Sona, jesteś genialna – szepnął Thresh i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Yorick jedynie uniósł w jej stronę kieliszek napełniony dziwnym błękitnym płynem, po czym go opróżnił. Olaf powtórzył jego gest, tyle że z kuflem pełnym piwa.

Jedynie Hecarim miał coś przeciwko.

\- Chcesz je stąd zabrać? Ono potrzebuje miłości – smutno zaprotestował, nie chcąc oddawać pusklęcia.

Sona przewróciła oczami i uniosła się ponownie w powietrze, zrobiła szczęśliwą minę i podniosła jedną dłoń do serca. Gdy opadła, wskazała najpierw na siebie, a po chwili wahania także na Hecarima.

\- Sona mówi, hehe, widzicie mój żart? - Karthus zaczął tłumaczyć, jednak jego żałosne poczucie humoru spowodowało jedynie, że Mordekaiser westchnął zniecierpliwiony i uderzył go w głowę... A raczej uderzyłby, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie zatrzymał dłoni, zdając sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma etwahl. Wystarczyło to jednak, by Karthus szybko zebrał się w sobie.

Sona została zaproszona przez Malzahara, żeby go odwiedziła i mogła pobawić się z pusklętami i uważa ona, że Malz nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybyś też przyszedł.

Twarz Hecarima rozjaśniła się (dosłownie) z radości, po czym centaur podziękował Sonie i rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie Yi, który chyba był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Thresh zatarł dłonie.

\- A więc postanowione! - Sona dźgnęła go i Karthus szybko wytłumaczył:

\- Nie zaczynaj zdania od „a więc!"

Thresh przewrócił oczami.

\- Od kiedy dbasz tak o gramatykę, co?

\- Hej, ja tylko tłumaczę co miała na myśli Sona! - usprawiedliwił się Karthus, unosząc ręce. Na to Thresh skłonił głowę przed jedyną obecną tutaj kobietą (Kalista odskoczyła już pewnie na drugi koniec Runeterry).

\- Dziękuję, Sona, że dbasz o nasze wykształcenie i poprawne wypowiadanie się. Jestem ci niezwykle wdzięczny. - Sona uniosła brwi i spojrzała na Karthusa.

\- Jest ciekawa, czemu jak ja zwróciłem ci uwagę, to na mnie naskoczyłeś, a gdy okazało się, że była to Sona, to od raz zrobiłeś się cały miły. I, mówiąc szczerze, mnie też to zastanawia – Karthus spojrzał urażony na Thresha, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo ty, w przeciwieństwie do niej, popełniasz niezwykle wiele błędów. Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek, żeby Sona powiedziała coś niepoprawnie? No właśnie, nie. Także sprawa zakończona.

Na widok zszokowanej twarzy Karthusa Sona jedynie zaśmiała się bezdźwięcznie.

* * *

Parę godzin później, Malzahar, całkowicie załamany z powodu zaginionego pusklęcia, szedł przez opuszczone alejki w ogrodzie, gdy usłyszał nagle tak dobrze mu znane piski. Podbiegł tam i zobaczył jak Mistrz Yi, związany eterycznymi łańcuchami należącymi niewątpliwie do Thresha, leży zakneblowany na ziemi, patrząc z przerażeniem na pusklę, które malutkimi zębami szczypało skórę na jego dłoni. Yi spojrzał błagalnie na nadchodzącą osobę, jednak Malazahar tylko schylił się i podniósł pusklę, które radośnie wbiegło na jego ręce.

Malzahar zagruchał:

\- Bawisz się dobrze, mój kochany? Nie jesteś głodny ani zmęczony? Na pewno? Ahh, muszę podziękować Sonie, że się tobą zaopiekowała. Proszę, nie odbiegaj już nigdy tak daleko, nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem... Wiesz jak stąd dojść do domu? Chyba nie... Może zostawię tu jeszcze kogoś, kto się bezpiecznie odprowadzi i przy okazji pokaże co nieco jeśli chodzi o konfrontację ze wściekłymi i żądnymi twojej krwi ludźmi, co? Baw się dobrze, mój kochany, i uważaj na siebie – pogłaskał je delikatnie i schylił się, by mogło ponownie zejść na ziemię. Nie zważając na stłumione krzyki Mistrza Yi, skinął ręką na dorosłe (i doświadczone w walce) pusklę, które natychmiast podbiegło do więźnia, by upewnić się, że łańcuchy są wystarczająco mocne.

Malzahar zachichotał i powoli stamtąd odszedł, mrucząc do siebie na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszał go Mistrz Yi:

\- Tak, muszę załatwić parę spraw, pewnie zajmie mi to parę godzin, później tu wrócę... A może i nie? Słyszałem, że Gragas organizuje przyjęcie, jak codziennie zresztą, więc może go odwiedzę i posiedzę do rana? Ah, trudne decyzje... W każdym razie, miłej zabawy... Mistrzu Yi.


End file.
